


Forgotten

by randomtwistedlife



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomtwistedlife/pseuds/randomtwistedlife
Summary: Elisa Sanders is an orphan who has spent the last five years of her life in the small town of Sedona Springs. Life before that wasn’t worth remembering — or more like, the one she can’t remember.But when two men come knocking on her door claiming that they have answers about her past life, what is she supposed to do?Does she continue to live in the bubble she has created for herself or does she trust the Brits who can’t even drink her tea and digs into her own past - a past that will most likely get her killed?





	Forgotten

You know those days when you wake up in the morning refreshed? The day when everything seems to happen right - your coffee blend is perfect, you reach your work just on time, and the customers you encounter somehow are in a good mood, too. The day when your boss isn’t grumpy and lets you leave a little early, you reach home and your fridge has enough edible food to be your dinner.

Yeah, today wasn’t that day.

Today was the day when everything goes wrong. The day when you wake up and fall off the bed, realise you are out coffee and pretty much anything one can eat so your breakfast is half a bowl of cereal and a half-eaten bagel. However, as surprising as this might be, the lack of coffee and a royal breakfast was not the worst part of my day. Today was the kind of crazy day where you question your own sanity and of those around you and wonder how any of you are even alive.

It was a Sunday. A beautiful, sunny Sunday that came with Church communion and a day off from work. Sedona Springs was a small town which made the Church communion a huge deal on Sundays. The day off from work was my kinda huge deal. Of course, the best way to celebrate a day off on a sunny Sunday while there was a town gathering at the church was to sleep. My life might be slightly messy but I had my priorities straight.

Throwing the half-eaten bagel in the trash and putting the dirty bowl with the scraps of soggy cereal in the sink, I made my way back to my bedroom. My one-floor house wasn’t big nor was it small. Honestly, it was kind of a miracle that I owned such a sweet place on my salary.

I fluffed my pillow, wrapped myself in the blanket and was dead to the world of the living.

_I was sitting at the bar, overlooking the beach drinking my piña colada. My view, consisting of half-naked gorgeous beach-boys, was blocked. Annoyed, I was about to tell the man off when I saw his face._

_Chris Hemsworth._

_“Elisa.” He said, his voice heavy with what I’m hoping was desire. With one of his hands on my cheek, he used his other one to take my drink which he set aside. The other hand slowly makes its way to my face. He leans down. His head lowers down further as his breath fans my face. With our faces barely an inch apart now, I could feel my lips brushing his supple ones,. He leaned down a bit more and his lips finally touched mine_ — DING!

 _I pulled back. I looked over at him in surprise. He opened his mouth and said_ , “DING!”

_What?_

“DING!” “DING!”

 _Suddenly, I was surrounded by people who were all shouting,_ “DING!”

I woke up with a start.

_DING!_

Who the f— _DING_!

“I’M COMING!”

Everyone was supposed to be at Church. Why was there someone ringing my doorbell — _DING!_

— “GODDAMMIT, I SAID I’M COMING!” — and ruining my chances with one of the Hemsworth brothers?

I half ran, half walked over to the door. I looked over through the peephole to see who thought it was okay to disturb — OH WOW!

The two men standing outside my door were not locals from the town. I am pretty sure I would have remembered their faces, their names and at least part of their daily routine if they had been locals. The two very good looking men were welcome to disturb my sleep anytime they wanted.

I tried untangling my blonde hair with my fingers as best as I could, rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, tugged my t-shirt down and yoga pants up. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

On a much closer and better look, I realised that the two made an odd company. One was tall while the other was a bit shorter than him. The taller one, who was probably in his mid-twenties, had defined cheekbones and a strong jawline. He looked elegant in his three-piece suit which I am sure was not on the cheaper side. The shorter one with a somewhat of ruffled hair was dressed casually in a black t-shirt and jeans. He appeared to be in his late teens. He, also, happened to be sporting an arrogant look on his face. It was quite unflattering, to be honest.

_No, I’m lying, It was really flattering on him. Who am I even kidding? These two were hand-crafted by God herself. And let me say that she clearly knew what she was doing._

“Hello, love.” The shorter man greeted you with a charming smile.

“Hello. Can I help you?” I asked.

The two men seemed familiar but I couldn’t quite place where or when I had met them. They shared a look.

The taller one spoke softly, his accent quite obvious, “You see, our family used to live here when we were children. We were in the neighbourhood and thought we could visit our childhood home. Freshen up the buried memories.” The corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

_So, they were British, huh?_

“Oh, of course.” I gave them a good-natured smile, opening the door wider.

I turned around and started moving back inside pointing towards the only three rooms in your house - the living room, the kitchen, and my bedroom. There was a fourth room if you counted the washroom. I doubt they would be interested in my washroom though.

I knew they were lying about the house being their childhood home. I had bought the house five years ago from Bethany Alvarez. Bethany Alvarez was an eighty-year-old woman who had been living in the said house since she was a little girl and had moved in with her granddaughter, her only living relative, before selling the place to me. So, why the hell would I allow two strangers to enter my house when I knew they were lying? Also, everyone I knew was at Church. What if I screamed for help and nobody came because the only kind of town gatherings we get are at Church?

Reaching the centre of my living room, I turned around to check if they were following what I was saying. They weren’t. They were literally not following me. The two still stood at the entrance. The shorter man was leaning on the door frame and looking at me expectantly.

“You guys can come right in.” I motioned to them with my hands.

They nodded and carried themselves into the house.

_Awfully polite, aren’t you?_

They didn’t really seem dangerous. They brought an air of safety with them. It was a bizarre feeling. I doubt it was all too normal to feel safe around men you’ve just met. They could be serial killers for all I know. I told them to make themselves comfortable in the living room while I went over to the kitchen to make them some tea. I didn’t want to sound stereotypical but tea was a Brit’s favourite beverage, right? I poured some water in the kettle and put it on the stove, pulled out three cups from the cupboard and a packet of biscuits. The water was gonna take a while to boil so I decided to sit with the visitors.

Moving over to the living room, I could hear the two whispering. I tried to eavesdrop, straining my ears to make sense of what was being said but to no avail. Frustrated, I went inside and sat on the single sofa facing the two.

“So —“ I rubbed my hands together “ — you still like the place?” I cringed.

_What was wrong with me?_

“Oh, I’m Elisa, by the way,” I added.

“I love what you have done with the place, love.” The shorter man winked at me. “My name is Kol and this here—” pointing towards the other man, “ — is my brother Elijah.”

“Elisa, who owned the house before you?” Asked Elijah.

“Bethany Alvarez.” I replied. “I thought you said you were interested in the house and not the people who owned it.”

“So, where were you before you bought this place?” He further questioned completely ignoring my remark.

“The week I arrived into town, I realized this place was on sale and something I could afford. It was a rushed deal, you know, Beth was shifting and that woman is a complete sweetheart. I was able to finish the payment in parts.” The questioning was interrupted by the sound of the kettle whistling. I excused myself and made my way to the kitchen to prepare the tea. I set together with the three cups of tea and some biscuits to serve the guests and back into the living room I went.

“When exactly did you shift here?” Elijah was being quite nosy.

“Your questions seem to be more about me than your uh — childhood home.” I casually pointed out. The two brothers smiled in response but still awaited my answer.

Serving the tea and biscuits, I told them about how I had bought the house when I had first arrived in town, almost five years ago. I even slipped in how I was ‘pretty sure’ Beth had owned the house her entire life to let them know their charade was weak but they didn’t seem to care about that. Their questioning was getting on my nerves and when Elijah asked me about what I had been doing before shifting to Sedona Springs, I finally snapped.

“Look, I have had enough of your bullshit. You look like decent guys and you don’t seem dangerous but I know you’re lying. You never spent a single day — until today— in this house, unless of course, you’re a hundred years old.” I spoke, my voice heavy with sarcasm. “You have been asking me all these weird questions which, quite frankly, are none of your business.”

I stood up, “So please, get out of my house—”

My attempt to the two brothers leave was interrupted by Kol’s incessant coughing and wheezing. The teacup fell from his hand and onto the carpet, staining it as the leftover tea spilled on the white rug. The man was choking on his drink. I wasn’t Masterchef or anything and there might have been that one time that I had set the microwave on fire but I could make a mean cup of tea. However, Kol was coughing and throwing the tea away as if you had poisoned him.

“You didn’t happen to add vervain to the tea by any chance, love, now did you?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

“I did.” I shrugged. “I — uh — always have. It’s just a little something, you know.”

“How - how did you know it’s vervain? It’s not a common thing.” I asked, confused.

The men shared the same look they had had on their faces the entire morning. It clearly said that the two knew more than they were letting on.

“Are you okay, though?” My question directed to Kol who was clutching his chest.

“It’s just an — allergy.” He smiled. “Don’t worry your pretty little head over it.”

_Yep, he was okay._

“Odd thing to add in your tea,” Elijah commented, his eyes locking with mine as his lips were pulled into a faint smile.

“Odd thing to be allergic to.” I scoffed, my eyes narrowing on the elder brother. “After all, it’s organic.”

“It a family thing,” said Elijah without missing a beat.

“Elisa - we need to talk.” He added, quite ominously I might add.

‘We need to talk’ is a phrase which is never ever in its history of existence and use has ever been followed by anything good. And I had a feeling that this conversation was not going to be any different.

“You don’t remember anything before you arrived into town is because your memories were taken from you.”

“Right.” I placed my cup on the table and stood up. “I have entertained your lies for a while now and it’s for time for two to leave.” I crossed my arms over my chest. “So kindly, get out.”

“Elisa,” Elijah stood up and placed his hands on my shoulders. His hazel brown eyes locked with my brown ones. The living room dissolved into a blurry nothingness as his eyes gazed into mine. As he stared, I could feel myself become hypnotized.

“Elisa, remember.” He whispered. I could see his lips move as his voice rang in my ears. His voice kept on repeating itself in my head, like a fire alarm, urging me to remember. I could feel something open in my head as if a box had been unlocked. The rush of something filling inside my head made it hurt.

_It was too much._

I held my head in my hands as I could feel the pain escalate.

_It hurts._

Arms encircled around my waist trying to hold me and a man’s soothing voice washed over me but the pain in my head was far more aggressive.

_MAKE IT STOP!_

I could feel the burning wetness on my cheeks as I cried but the pain in my head only intensified.

And then, everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
